


Maps

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Goodbyes, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: College Jim and reader say goodbye to one another so Jim can work on his relationship with his family.  Inspired by the song "Maps" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.
Relationships: Jim Mason & reader, Jim Mason & you, Jim Mason/Reader, Jim Mason/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Maps

The clasping of zippers haunted you, the packing of bags brought to fruition a reality you knew was inevitable, but no less hard to swallow. Somberness hung from the four corners of the room like tapestries, covering the blissful moments that adorned the walls before. You watched from the corner of your bed as he moves around the room, collecting pieces of himself that were shed in a tantrum of passion just hours before. You silently prayed for him to leave them littered where they were, to keep the memories of him and the your last night alive in your mind until his return. 

His family was working on mending their turbulent dynamic while he and Medina were home from school, his mother working tirelessly to become healthy for the sake and wellbeing her children. His father supported her, eager to be reacquainted with the woman he once loved, the woman who used to be his best friend. The idea of this made Jim hopeful, the four of them deciding to spend their summer back in Palos Verdes to work on themselves as a unit. Despite what his therapist recommended, he asked you to accompany him, swearing that you were the steal that forged his broken pieces together.

You both knew he needed to do this alone.

The weight shift of the mattress caught your attention, his decadent lips pressing soft kisses into your skin, a genuine smile fighting its way through your melancholy as you looked at him. A wrapped box sat in his lap, a gift you thought was meant for his sister upon their long-awaited reunion later that afternoon. He handed the box to you, a grin on his face that you couldn’t read. Your fingers broke the seal of the tape as your eyes questioned his. His hand stopped you with a gentle squeeze. “Wait until you get back.” Your gaze fell back to the box, your vision misty as tears threatened their appearance. 

Strong, secure arms wrapped around you, pulling you with him as he laid you onto the sex-laden sheets, smothering you with a kiss that promised you he would come back to you, that your time apart would be temporary, that he was devoted to you, smitten with you, completely in love with you. His mouth moved in ways that made your toes curl, the expanses of his body blanketing yours as he reduced you to a mess of panting, incoherent sounds. His fingers danced over your skin, reading your goosebumps like a Braille that only he could understand. 

You drove your hands under his shirt, committing the feeling of his muscles and skin to memory as he knelt above you, pulling the shirt over his head. Your lips traced along the lines of his body as his fingers found the seam of your shirt, breathy words of affection and adoration moved your soul as he removed your clothes slowly, his eyes savoring every inch of you laid out before him. 

Open mouth kisses trailed along the insides of your legs as he crawled up your body, the warmth of his breath searing your skin as he spread you. The sheets wrinkled beneath your tight grasp, pulling them away from the mattress as his tongue spelt his undying love for you on your aching clit. His name fell from your lips like quiet prayers, your bed becoming a confessional, bearing your soul to him as his suctioned lips and deft tongue moved you into higher dimensions akin to heaven. 

Strings of moans left you as his fingers nestle inside you gently, his fingers easily finding that secret spot inside you, as if it was made for his touch. Your body buckled under him, writhing as his fingers motioned you closer to the edge of oblivion. He groaned your name against you as he felt you flutter, your walls enclosing around him, you gasping as you fall apart at his command.

He planted himself inside of you before you had the chance to recuperate, your fingers digging holes into the plains of his back as he kissed you deeply, resuscitating you back to him. You tasted yourself on his lips as he groaned into you, the elixir of the two of you becoming an aphrodisiac that makes you quiver beneath him. 

Eyes meet together as he repeatedly buried himself inside you, hips swaying together in a dance of your own making, one that promised to satiate the both of you until his return. Tears sprang from the corners of your eyes as he filled you with more than just his body, but with his love and devotion, his lips catching each tear, keeping them safe.

His silent pleas touched you, imploring you one last time to come home with him, to continue to save him like you have since the day you met all those months ago, to keep him grounded and sober. 

You silently beseeched him to stay with you, that your soul was the one that needed saving when you met, that he was the most extraordinary thing that had ever happened to you. 

While you knew his family loved him immensely, they didn’t love him like you loved him.

Hands intertwined as he made love to you, his own eyes glossy with emotion as he read your sorrow like a Greek tragedy, the pain he’d leave you with enough to break him, despite your endless support and insistence that you would be fine, and that he needed this for his own personal growth. 

You leaned into the slow coil that was building again as he edged you along, sweeping against his special spot within you. You mewled as he licked his fingers, snaking them between your glistening bodies to your swollen clit, rubbing patterns the he knew would make you break for him. 

“Cum with me.” 

Your body answered before you could tell him, your back arching into him as he pushed into you, harder as he unloaded inside you, grunting your name into the crook of your neck as he shuddered over you. Your cries for him echoed from the walls as you held him, the aftershocks of your orgasm ripping through you as he coaxed you along, never letting go of you. 

—–

The bustle of the airport provided a much needed distraction from your racing thoughts as he checked his bags, your gaze drifting toward the arrivals gate, wishing you were here under different circumstances. You watched as loved ones reunited, jumping into warm embraces, lips meeting in long-awaited kisses. He hadn’t left, and you were already yearning for your reunion with him.

He returning to you after a few moments, and you noticed he wasn’t wearing his jacket, the one that you swore he wore to sleep from time to time. It was a large part of him that you’d miss, the way that it smelt of him as you nuzzled into it. You swallowed the thrashing lump of emotion that clawed up your throat when you remembered the occasion when you wore the jacket for him, and nothing else.

He walked you toward the TSA line in silence, his hand squeezing yours reassuringly as he turned you toward him, his arms encircling you as he prepared for his farewell. You bit your lip as your chin quivered, your tear-filled eyes going everywhere but his, unprepared for what was to come.

“Please don’t cry.”

Your choked sob was smothered by his lips, drinking away your sorrow, carrying that burden for you as your hands clutched his shirt for dear life. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I land.” 

Words failed you as you took one last look at him, your many pictures of him never doing him justice. You nodded rapidly, smiling at him as you swallowed more lumps, kissing him once more.

“I love you, Y/N.” His embrace soothed you as he held you close, the hard swallow of his neck against yours told you he wasn’t as contained as he seemed, that he was also distraught about leaving.

“I love you, too.” You leaned into his hand are his thumb wiped your cheek, kissing his palm before embracing him one last time, inhaling him one last time as the overhead paged that his flight was boarding.

—–

Your door provided the stability you needed as you entered your quiet apartment, your aching head swimming with endless tears and miserable thoughts. Climbing into your disheveled bed, you swathed yourself in Jim, inhaling the remnants of him on your sheets and pillows into your lungs. You silently told yourself you’d never wash your bedding again.

A rainbowed spectrum decorated on your walls, the afternoon sun making something reflect beautifully around the room, shining like a beacon to jog your memory. You’d almost forgotten the wrapped gift he left you, his voice replaying in your head, telling you to open it when you returned. 

You pulled the box onto your lap as you sat up, your fingers digging into the ornate paper, wanting desperately to get inside. You tore at the tissue paper, tossing it away with ease as your eyes fell on the contents.

Denim brushed against your face as you nuzzled into the jacket before you put it on, wrapping yourself into it as you fell back onto you bed, a calming lullaby of stoicism settling over you as he answered your silent prayers to leave something, one of the biggest parts of him behind.

You awoke to your phone vibrating in your hand, a text from Jim telling you he’s landed and would call you once he had departed the plane. You stood from your bed, wanting to be in your favorite place when he called, the roof of your building. It was the first place he kissed you, the first place he touched you, the first place you knew you loved him. 

You climbed the stairs quickly, pushing through the broken emergency door open, revealing a beautiful bouquet of oranges, pinks, and purples as the sun set. You leaned on the railing, enthralled with the movements of the world below you, barely noticing the door opening or the vibration signaling another incoming text. The text was from Jim - a picture of you leaning against the railing, staring out into the sky.

“It always looked better on you.”

Confusion struck you as you heard a familiar chuckle approaching you from behind, and you turned to find Jim rushing toward you with the smile that killed you every time you saw it. He crashed into you, his arms embracing you as he bent you backwards, kissing the entirety of your face like he hadn’t seem you in days. 

“What about your family?” 

“You are my family and I need you there with me.” He searched your eyes for an answer as he brushed wind blow hair from your cheeks. “Come home with me.”

You nodded, unable to resist anything thing he’d ever asked of you. 

“Ok.”


End file.
